1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fuel injection device for use in internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injector device of the type with which this invention is concerned is known from German patent disclosure DE 199 10 971 A1, FIG. 6. In this known device, there is a chamber at leak fuel pressure in a region of the nozzle needle between the control chamber and the injection openings. In those times when no injection whatever is taking place, a leakage loss occurs into this chamber. This leakage does not serve the function of the injection device.